My Constant
by Anita
Summary: Glimpses into the tangled threads of Desmond and Penny's lives.


This has been written for the 1sentence challenge over at Livejournal. My claim was Desmond Hume and Penelope Widmore for table Gamma. Enjoy! :)

* * *

My Constant

#1 – Ring

Desmond watched the ring sink into the waters along with his heart when all he ever really wanted was to see it shining exuberantly on Penny's delicate finger.

#2 – Hero

When he saved Claire's life they called him a hero but he knew it wasn't true, because the hero was supposed to get the girl in the end.

#3 – Memory

Every time Penny saw a bottle of wine she remembered every second of the day they met.

#4 – Box

They were living apart and Penny was learning how to be on her own, yet she couldn't bear to get rid of the box of Desmond's belongings that he had left behind.

#5 – Run

Desmond felt the peace of having Penny in his arms when they finally reunited and he knew that there was no need for them to run anymore.

#6 – Hurricane

When Desmond's boat was hit by the ferocious storm, the turmoil could not match the despair in his heart, draining him of his final shred of hope.

#7 – Wings

Desmond watched the parachuted body (Penny…) fall from the sky and wished with all of his heart that he could fly up to her, that he could catch her before she hit the ground.

#8 – Cold

The way Desmond's nimble hands moved up and down her body always made Penny shiver; she was never cold.

#9 – Red

Years ago Penny had bought a red shirt for Desmond which she would now eagerly cling to whenever she felt lonely.

#10 - Drink

One Christmas Penny's neighbours gifted her with Redbreast whiskey, Desmond's favourite, and it sat unopened on her counter for the whole year.

#11 – Midnight

Every night Desmond dreamed of her running into the darkness and out of his grasp at the stroke of midnight.

#12 – Temptation

His eyes poured over her while her lips cried out to be touched; there was no way for them to resist the allure.

#13 – View

Penny always complained that their home didn't have "a room with a view", but Desmond liked the view just fine.

#14 – Music

The small sweet kisses Desmond placed on Penny's neck always elicited a charming giggle and her laughter was like music.

#15 – Silk

Penny moaned as Desmond's body moved against her own and he delighted in the fact that the silk sheets were not nearly as soft as her skin.

#16 – Cover

Penny hated to lie, but she knew she could not tell her father that she would not visit him on Christmas Eve because she was waiting for Desmond's call.

#17 – Promise

He had broken so many of his promises, yet she still patiently waited, because she knew that when it came to them promises were not needed.

#18 – Dream

The first night after their reunion Desmond did not sleep; he was afraid to close his eyes and lose his most beautiful dream.

#19 – Candle

Every Sunday Penny would silently light him a candle in the hopes that she could help him find his way.

#20 – Talent

Desmond had the uncanny talent of being able to push her away even when she was certain she never wanted to let him go.

#21 – Silence

In the silence between his every breath he felt the throbbing ache that she had left him with.

#22 – Journey

Penny knew that Desmond would have crossed all seven seas to win her back; he didn't need to prove anything to her.

#23 – Fire

A careless wind carried the only picture he had of her dangerously close to the fire, but the burn on his hand was worth the pain.

#24 – Strength

Penny had never considered herself a strong person until she realized she was strong enough to live without him.

#25 – Mask

Each time one of Penny's girlfriends casually asked her if she was seeing someone she faked nonchalance; there was far too much to explain over a simple cup of coffee.

#26 – Ice

After Desmond broke Penny's heart he tried to grow used to the icy look in her eyes, directed at him, but all it showed was that she could break his heart just as easily.

#27 – Fall

Penny's favourite season was autumn so Desmond didn't know whether to be thankful or distraught that on the island he never saw the leaves change colour to remind him of her.

#28 – Forgotten

Over the years the fear gripped Desmond that he would one day forget the way it felt to kiss Penny's lips.

#29 – Dance

Penny gasped in delight as she realized he already knew how to dance, he had just never told her.

#30 – Body

Each body of water was like a new challenge for her and she wondered hopelessly if Desmond had traced these same paths.

#31 – Sacred

What they had wasn't sacred, wasn't timeless, wasn't star-crossed, but it was still their love.

#32 – Farewells

She told him she would wait for him "always", she told him to never give up, but all he could tell her was "good-bye".

#33 – World

Desmond marvelled at the fact that out of the 6 billion people on earth he was the one lucky enough to have Penny in his life.

#34 – Formal

He hated formalities and pleasantries and acting like someone he wasn't, but Desmond was willing to ask Charles Widmore for her hand in marriage if it meant he could have Penny forever.

#35 – Fever

They spent one evening frolicking in the rain like relentless children and didn't even care when they both felt the first hints of fever in the morning.

#36 – Laugh

Hurley offered Desmond a small joke, hoping to elicit a laugh, yet Desmond's face remained unmoveable as the thought of Penny burned erratic yearning into his soul.

#37 – Lies

He said "I can't do this" and he said "love isn't enough" and he said "we aren't supposed to be together" and it was all lies.

#38 – Forever

Penny had promised to wait for him forever and if it was possible she would have promised to wait even longer than that.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Hearing her voice over the phone after so many years of waiting was blindingly, incredibly, devastatingly…perfect.

#40 – Whisper

"I love you" Penny whispered into his ear hesitantly and he answered her call resolutely with a firm kiss on her lips.

#41 – Wait

Desmond had once grumbled impatiently when Penny had shown up late to dinner, annoyed at having been made to wait; a few minutes was nothing compared to a few endless years.

#42 – Talk

They never had any trouble talking, they had always been at ease, but suddenly there was just too much to say and not nearly enough time.

#43 – Search

Penny had hired the most hard-working and efficient team there was to scour the globe until they found Desmond; nothing else mattered.

#44 – Hope

When Charlie told Penny that Desmond was very much alive she felt her heart flutter and soar because she finally knew that everything would be alright, she just had to find him.

#45 – Eclipse

Every sweet word and every soft touch he had ever given her meant nothing to her now that he was willing to throw it all away.

#46 – Gravity

No matter how far they travelled or how turbulent the weather, gravity always brought them back to where they belonged: each other.

#47 – Highway

The sight of Penny lifting her head through the sunroof window on a windy day always brought a smile to Desmond's face.

#48 – Unknown

Their future was hazy and their destination unknown, but if they were together maybe it would be enough.

#49 – Lock

He watched Penny walk out the door with all of her belongings and locked her out of his world.

#50 – Breathe

Desmond's hands trembled and his voice caught because there was no greater miracle than her, so instead he let Penny breathe for them both until he could once again learn to live in her arms.


End file.
